


Flower and Square

by fairytailwizard3539



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailwizard3539/pseuds/fairytailwizard3539
Summary: Daniel has his moments of feeling as if he is stuck in a time loop himself at times. "Now I know how Daisy felt those years ago."
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Flower and Square

Note(s): May change but at moment going to be a one-shot. And apologize if it mirrors the last chapter of Kaleidoscope (with having Rachel’s relationship with her second husband displayed), really wasn’t my intent here for the pairing. Though, also took in a (slightly) different direction. And if their speech may not always match. Though, he’s might make more sense in the end (adjusting). Not completely happy with the last paragraph, wasn’t four sentences so added but didn’t like everything of what I did put. And not all the characters that appear are mentioned by name; just the ones Daisy has known the longest (mainly her team).

The ship continues to slowly move; as the loss of heat awakens him. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, it becomes confirmed. And not a figment of his imagination or sleepiness. Slowly sitting up and stretching, the sheet winds up pooling in his lap. Pulling it back, he lets his feet touch the ground as he begins his journey to find his partner.

He hears her voice as he approaches the room, the light softly spilling out into the dimly lit hallway. He sees her pacing back and forth. Turning, he sees that her children from her first marriage are asleep. Remaining where he is standing, knowing that she needs this. It is the only comfort that destresses her in times like this. Walking soundlessly, he stops right behind her. “Couldn’t sleep again. This is the fifth night in a row.” “This is your fault.” “I know. What was I thinking, asking you to marry me?! I don’t blame you for your reservations. You really loved Lincoln. But I am beyond glad you gave me a chance; especially since I didn’t seem like your type at first.

And while I won’t make any promises; if I have to sacrifice myself, I will. But know you aren’t getting rid of me so easily.” His arms wrap around her as she lays her head against his chest. “Lincoln no doubt thought the same. But he loved you, Skylar and Philip that much. Didn’t make him a bad father. And having them close, doesn’t make you a bad mother. At least, if something goes wrong, they will be close enough for you to keep them safe. And I am glad you are keeping his memory alive; as much as I love them, I would never want to take his place.”

“But you know that they do love you also, right?” “Of course, the only good things about his sacrifice are that the three of you are still here. And I found you.” Daisy looks up as Daniel turns his head. “And while I know it wasn’t much of a comfort at first, Peggy dumping you turned out to be a good thing as well.” A small smile appears on her face. “C’mon, let’s go back to bed.” He tells her. “I mean really, who needs Captain America, when they have their own soldier and man out of time?!”

(scene change)

The music starts as Coulson holds his arm out for her, which she takes. Mack, Fitz and Jemma, Kora and May are at the altar with Daniel. Taking a moment to look at her sister as she passes where Hunter and Bobbi are watching over Skylar and Philip; surrounded by the other important partners she has come across throughout her years as an agent of SHIELD. Sky holding her brother’s hand; as Philip looks around. The music ends as she starts walking up the steps; as Coulson releases his hand from hers. “Who gives this woman away?” “I do.”

Taking her in, their guests fall away. ‘Peggy really did me a favor.’ Mack brings him back to reality. He catches “who gives this woman away?”, to see Coulson holding her hand as she makes her way up the steps. The minister begins speaking. “The bride and groom have decided to add to the traditional vows.” As the rings are presented, and as they start to place on the appropriate fingers. “I am your flower…” “Just as I am your square.” “Forever.” “If there are no objections, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Sousa.”

(scene change)

The ship continues to slowly move; as the loss of heat awakens him. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, it becomes confirmed. And not a figment of his imagination or sleepiness. Slowly sitting up and stretching, the sheet winds up pooling in his lap. “Uh, not this again.” Pulling it back, he lets his feet touch the ground as he begins his journey to find his partner.

The light softly spilling out into the dimly lit hallway; he enters the vicinity of the doorway, to see that she is staring out the window, into the vastness of space this time. Looking around the room, he sees that Skylar, Philip and Jordan are asleep. The crib in a corner of the room with Jordan’s bed adjacent to it. He lays his hand on her shoulder. “Was it a nightmare or did they wake you?” “A little of both.”

“I get that you are worried, the other shoe may drop at any moment, given with what we do. But we are still here. And we are training them to handle certain situations.” She starts rubbing her stomach at his words. “The same for this one, when they become old enough. Let’s go to bed. It isn’t good for you or the baby. They can’t arrive soon enough. Besides us, Skylar, Philip and Jordan can’t wait to see their brother or sister.”

Tears start pooling in Daisy’s eyes, due to the hormones. Though, she barely manages to keep them from falling. “Daniel, I am not sure I am ready for that. Sky is going to become a teenager soon. Philip is ten. And Jordan, my baby boy is five. Where has all the time gone?” He wraps his arm around her, tightening the embrace. As the two slowly make their way back to their quarters. “We will discuss it more later, but that room is becoming crowded. Maybe it is time; Sky and Jordan get their own rooms. Especially Sky, she is going to need her privacy soon.”

(scene change)

The ship continues to slowly move; as the loss of heat awakens him. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, it becomes confirmed. And not a figment of his imagination or sleepiness. Slowly sitting up and stretching, the sheet winds up pooling in his lap. “Not this again. I am getting too old for this.” Pulling it back, he lets his feet touch the ground as he begins his journey to find his partner.

He hears her voice as he approaches the room. The light illuminating the dimly lit hallway this time., into the vastness of space. “Come on, Mom. You said you would tell us.” “It’s late. All of you should be asleep.” Appearing in the doorway, “your mom is right. And what are you doing out of your rooms, Sky, Jordan?”  
The child his wife is holding turns at his voice, “Daddy!” Walking further into the room, he sees Sky and Jordan on the bed closest to Daisy; Jordan sitting by Skylar. Holding his arms out, he takes the child in his arms. “Hey, pumpkin.” “I heard her calling and found the rest of them in here.” Looking down at his daughter, “is this true, Chloe?!” “No!” “Come on, its time all of you went back to bed.” “Aww, but come on, Dad. That’s not fair. Mom said she would tell us the story of how you and mom met.” Jordan replies.

Sharing a look with Daisy, he goes to stand by her side. “Alright.” She answers. “But after this, there will be no debate. This isn’t up for discussion. And that goes too for you, pumpkin.” He says looking down at the two-year-old. “And no more lying, Chloe.” The two sit on the other bed; with Chloe remaining in Daniel’s lap.  
“It started way before even you and I were born. And with two young men from Brooklyn, the spy and inventors they met along the way. But it all starts with the weaker one’s determination to prove himself and that his constitution was of no consequence…” The enrapture leads to the complex words being ignored; as the tale continues late into the night.

None of the children making it to the end or even the middle. “Should we finish?” “No. It’s time we went back to sleep even if it is a little while. Besides, our story is still being written. They’ll survive not knowing the end. It is more than enough they are now going to idol Captain America now.” “You are still their hero though. Even if you are still a square. But as far as we are concerned when it comes down to it, the world can keep him and his Commandos. Our square is more than enough for us. And Peggy’s loss had me wind up with the better man.” Laying his forehead against hers, he traces her wedding ring. Right where my flower had been engraved.


End file.
